


Rochefort's Hobby

by doomcanary



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomcanary/pseuds/doomcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quickie. Couldn't resist the image. As if the show could get any more camp..!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rochefort's Hobby

 

The door gives with a clatter under their combined weight; the girl herself takes advantage of the chaos to flee, leaving behind only the patter of bare feet on dusty floorboards. The bed is immense, draped in black velvet and hung about with golden tassels; Rochefort's face seems to hover before it, his dark clothes blending into the hangings. Without his sword and the sharp shoulders of his doublet he seems lost, almost childlike. But the gown, and the crown, is there; laid out to one side, damning him with all its unspeakable luxury. There is a moment's pause while the four Musketeers take in the tableau.

“You understand, of course, that this is treason,” Athos points out.

Rochefort draws himself up, and with a fragile dignity he speaks.

“I love the Queen.”

Athos glances at Aramis. Porthos looks from him to d'Artagnan. The silence that follows this contains a subtle kind of shift of meaning.

“Don't we all,” drawls Aramis. “But we're none of us her husband the king, now are we?”

“And isn't that a shame,” puts in D'Artagnan.

“Such a pleasure that must be,” murmurs Athos, materialising at Rochefort's elbow. “Such slender loveliness, such... fair and pristine skin.”

“Get away from me!”

“Edgy, isn't he.” Aramis again.

“Cowards often are,” D'Artagnan concurs.

“Needs a bit of Musketeer in him,” says Porthos. He smiles, unmistakably, lounging against the ruined frame of the door.

Rochefort glances somewhat wildly between his captors. He almost, almost makes it look like genuine fear.

“Don't worry,” Athos smiles. “The pleasure will be _all_ yours.”

 

 


End file.
